Broken Thoughts
by BloodFromTheThorn
Summary: Based on the events in 1x20 Ma Ke Kahakai . My take on what could have happened between Steve's fall and his visit to Morimoto's. As requested by Shirik. ONE-SHOT


_As requested by __**Shirik. **__Hope you like it. Just a one shot about the time between Steve falling and visiting the fish shop._

**505050505050**

Steve swore quietly under his breath, trying to control the waves of agonising pain that were shooting up his left arm. Being careful not to move his makeshift splint, he examined the rapidly forming bruises on his forearm, as well as hitching up his shirt with his right hand to see the damage to his ribs. He was fairly sure that all the bones in his torso were intact, but there was extensive bruising all down his side.

Danny had been gone for over ten minutes now, and though Steve knew it would take him at least another twenty minutes to get to the summit and back, he couldn't help but worry that something had happened to him. When he had come up here as a boy his father had constantly warned him of the dangers on this trail. The track was just mud, very steep, and if you slipped there was a very real chance of going over the edge of a cliff.

_He'll be fine. He's a cop. _A small voice in the back of Steve's head was trying to comfort him.

"Yeah, a cop who has spent most of his life in a city." He mumbled, not really caring that to an observer he probably would seem insane. He groaned aloud as he shifted his weight slightly and the pain flared up again. His ribs were getting worse with each breath and Steve was aware that the blow to the head had probably given him concussion.

_Take your mind off the pain, _the voice suggested.

"How?" The voice conjured up the image of him examining the body. Deciding that it wasn't a half bad idea, he slowly eased himself over to the cadaver.

Pulling out his phone with his right hand (he was starting to miss being able to use both hands) he used a recording app so that he could take notes as he worked.

**505050505050**

Danny's feet pounded up the trail, as he flat out sprinted. Each breath was burning his lungs with the exertion, but the image of Steve falling kept appearing every time he considered stopping for a moment. His iPhone was in his hand and he kept an eye on it as he ran. He really was beginning to loathe the 'No Service' alert that kept flashing at him.

He was glancing at the phone when he fell. Instantly he regretted not paying more attention to the track in front of him as he went sprawling forwards. Pain shot up his wrist as his weight fell against his palm in an effort to not introduce his face to the soil.

"Damn it!" He shouted, aware that there was no one there to hear him. Picking himself up he continued to sprint, regretting not taking McGarrett's earlier advice to wear thinner trousers. His dark jeans restricted his movement and were getting increasingly warm.

By the time he reached a small plateau he was panting wildly, and it was a second before he could gather enough oxygen in order to make the phone call. His phone beeped at him helpfully, proving that it had signal.

"Oh sure, now you want to work," he griped at it. Hitting his speed dial, he pressed the phone to his ear. Chin picked up on the second ring.

"Hey, thought you were supposed to be on a hike with McGarrett?" His co-worker's voice greeted him. Danny didn't have time or oxygen to waste on pleasantries, so settled with:

"Steve fell. He's hurt."

"Woah, what? How bad?" Kono's voice was quieter than Chin's, Danny guessed she was further away. Despite the volume though he could hear the sudden concern in her voice.

"I don't know how bad, I'm not a doctor, but I think he broke his arm." There was a half second of silence as they processed that.

"Where are you?" Chin was well practised in switching into professionalism in an instant. "You know what forget it." For a moment all Danny could hear was Chin moving about. "Triangulating your coordinates off the cell phone signal."

"Alright listen, we need a rescue team, as soon as possible."

"I'll contact Army Evac. Stand by." Danny heard the distinctive beep of their table computer, then Chin and Kono mumbling to each other.

"Alright, I've got your location," Kono's voice came back to him.

"Ok, listen, we need a, er, crime scene unit too, as soon as possible. We found a body."

"Woah, wait, I thought you said this was a rescue mission. What's a body doing way up there?" She sounded as if she was thinking out loud, instead of really asking.

"I don't know what a body's doing way up here okay?" He answered anyway. "The guy doesn't look like a hiker, er, mid-fifties, work clothes, er... I'm going to send you a picture, hold on." He pulled the phone away from his ear to send the photo to them.

"Alright, I got him. I'll run it through the system and see if I get an ID." She told him. Somewhere in the background he heard someone approaching.

"Evac chopper's on its way." Relief flooded through Danny. The sooner they could get McGarrett out of there, the better. At the thought of his friend, he realised that he shouldn't leave him alone for too much longer.

"Alright, I'm heading back," he told the cousins before hanging up. He took a deep breath then turned back the way he had come.

**505050505050**

Steve listened to the approaching thunder with alarm. Rain was the last thing that they needed right now. Not only would it make it exceptionally dangerous for the two cops, but it would also obliterate any potential evidence surrounding the body.

He looked upwards when he heard the sound of running footsteps and heavy breathing.** When Danny appeared, dusty but unharmed at the top of the small rock face, relief gripped the ex SEAL.

"Hey, did you get reception?" He called out, glad that his voice seemed steady. Internally, the pain was scattering his thoughts like butterflies.

"Yeah, Army Evac's on its way."

"I don't think we have time alright, these clouds are... They look bad. If it starts raining this place is going to turn into a big mud slide." As he spoke he glanced at the sky, taking in the deep grey mass that covered the normally pristine blue. Danny thought for a second.

"Alright. I'm going to come down, untangle the rope and I'm going to bring it to you, alright?" As he spoke, Steve carefully pushed himself to his feet, cradling his broken arm. He looked up at Danny in concern.

"Hey, take it easy alright?" He watched, his muscles taught with stress as his partner carefully lowered himself over the edge. His heart almost stopped when Danny slipped and fell a few feet. "Easy, easy! Hey! I'm not going to catch your ass if you fall." Not that he wouldn't try to anyway, but Danny didn't need to know that.

"I'd rather you not catch me if I fall ok?" Danny responded, stretching out to untangle the rope. He was able to pull it free, and the end fell down to McGarrett.

"Got it," Steve informed his partner who then scrambled nimbly back up to the top. Doing the best he could with one hand, the ex SEAL tied a knot in the rope around the carabiner (sp?) on his harness. Hopefully, this one would hold. "Alright!" He shouted up, and felt Danny take the strain.

With only one arm, the Jersey native was having to take most of Steve's weight. The ex SEAL could hear him mumbling something about donuts, and made a mental note to slap his partner for what was surely an insult. Trying to take his mind of the crippling pain, he decided to list all the things he could do to get his partner back. It didn't help much, and by the time he neared the top he was faint from the effort.

He heard Danny say something about the Evac, but his mind was too clouded with pain for him to really understand. Using the last of his strength he pushed himself over the edge, with the help of Danny, before collapsing onto the flat rock.

"Commander McGarrett?" The medic helped him over to the line, and Steve held his arms up as the middle aged man wrapped a harness around his chest. He could see Chin's face floating above him, and grinned at him. The harness tightened, and Steve felt his feet loose contact with the floor.

"Hey Danny!" He shouted back down, and saw the blonde look up at him. "Thanks brother." In response, his partner made a heart shape and pointed to him. Too weak to try and work it out, Steve just raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

When they reached the open side of the chopper, the medic expertly manoeuvred them both inside and released him from the harness. Chin crossed over to his side and put a hand on his shoulder.

"How you doing brah?" He asked, concern crossing his features. Steve offered him a small smile.

"I'm looking forward to the happy juice they give you at hospitals." This was actually true, he really couldn't wait for morphine. Chin laughed anyway.

"I can imagine. Danny will be up in a minute, then we can head over to the hospital." The weariness was creeping up on Steve again, so he just nodded and waited as the line went back down to his partner. "It seems that you just can't go one day without finding trouble," Chin told him with a glint in his dark eyes.

"Actually, I did once. It was a Friday and I think I was eight..." He wasn't sure if it was the fact that the ordeal was over, or just the knowledge that he would soon be out of pain, but Steve could feel his natural sense of humour bubbling to the surface. Chin grinned at him, then helped him move backwards to give Danny enough room to climb in.

As soon as everyone was safely in the helicopter, it swung around in a large arc before heading off in the direction of the hospital.

**505050505050**

Chin and Danny stared at the X-ray, completely speechless. Steve was barely paying attention, though he knew that he should probably listen to the doctor. He was now drugged up on morphine and was finding it hard to care about anything at the moment.

The black and white sheet showed the bones in McGarrett's form arm, though it hardly resembled it. About three inches below the elbow both the ulna and the radius were completely shattered, with fragments of bone pointing in all directions. The radius was also broken a second time nearer the wrist, but that was a clean break. Chin turned to his boss with something bordering on awe in his face.

"You were able to climb up a cliff with your arm like _that_?" Steve just shrugged at him. "Impressive."

"It wasn't so much climbing as letting me pull his fat ass up," Danny supplied, earning him a glare from the SEAL.

"You're going to need to be in a cast for the next couple of weeks, possibly longer if you strain it." The doctor told him.

"Then it'll be longer. That's a definite." Danny seemed to be taking the opportunity to pay his partner back for worrying him. Chin nodded in agreement.

"Okay, enough of you two. Go back to the office; see what Kono's got going on." Steve made it an order, and they readily complied, but not before Danny stuck his tongue out at him. He rolled his eyes, but there was a fond smile on his face. Having been a detective for years, the exchange wasn't lost on Chin, though he said nothing. He could rib Danny about it on the way to the office.

"See you brah," Chin called over his shoulder.

**505050505050**

Steve had only been wearing the cast for twenty minutes but it was already aggravating him. It made his arm feel heavy and uncomfortable, as well as preventing him from moving his wrist. On the brighter side though, Danny had left him a change of clothes, and it was refreshing to not be covered in dust and blood.

Being careful not to jostle the areas that were bruised and aching, he leant his weight on the handrail outside the main entrance and waited for his lift to appear. Kamekona was already late, but it didn't really bother Steve. He knew he should be getting back to work but for now he was happy just to enjoy the sunshine.

He had to wait another five minutes for his ride to appear, only to be greeted with tales about sales on ice of all things. One of the things about Kamekona was that he would always surprise you.

It wasn't far from the hospital to the office (a fact that was often quite handy) so the ride was a short one. When he walked into the main room, it was deserted. Frowning, the ex SEAL looked around in confusion, spotting Danny in his personal office through the glass door. His head was bent over a file and there was a slight grimace on his face. Intrigued, Steve walked over and entered without knocking.

"And you say I get aneurysm face. What are you reading?" Danny's head snapped up in surprise at the sudden noise.

"Steve!" There was silence for a moment. The SEAL expected his partner to say something else, but when he remained silent he felt the need to fill the air.

"Hi brah. So, er, what's that?" He nodded to the file in front of his partner.

"Kono's notes on the case. How did you get here?"

"Kamekona gave me a lift," Steve told him, surprised by the anger in Danny's face.

"You didn't think to ring me? I was going to come pick you up..." Danny trailed off and the anger was replaced with hurt.

"Oh. Well, I figured you would be busy catching up with the case," Steve realized it would be best to change the subject. "So where are we going?" His partner glanced at the notes again.

"A place called Morimoto's. You heard of it?" Steve shook his head. "No me neither, but from what I gather, that's the place we'll find the owner of the fish scales."

"Alright then, let's go. Oh, and I have something that'll cheer you up." McGarrett informed, an impish grin spreading across his face.

"Oh yeah, what's that?" Danny looked unconvinced.

"You get to drive."

**505050505050**

_** In the programme, Danny is barely out of breath, but that seemed a little weird so I changed it. Hope you don't mind _

_With that exception, all the dialogue at the cliff was taken from the episode itself. (You have no idea how long it took/how many times I had to watch the scenes to get the script right) I noticed whilst doing this that they say 'alright' far too many times. Oh well, I love them all regardless. _

_Never really done one shots before, so I hope this was OK. I did my best to make sure it fit in with the episode itself, but there might be errors somewhere. As a fan of Steve whump, 1x20 was AWESOME._

_Comments and criticisms are always welcome _


End file.
